


失忆蝴蝶

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 一切与真人无关, 半个九十年代au, 涉及黄赌毒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 随时能欢喜亦随时嫌弃，不用再记起怎会忘记





	失忆蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源同名Fanvi《失忆蝴蝶》by鲁并
> 
> 以及林夕是神
> 
> 文章为两小时速打，如有年代错误或者纰漏之处，请多斧正

我最近做了一个梦，主角是李卫东，可能是我过两天要同他见面的缘故。其实我们见面也不算少了，毕竟这个圈子就这么大，今天这个商会合作，明天那个财团的董事又要结婚。局是王总起的头，我接到电话的时候，心里有一些抗拒，毕竟饭局这种东西，越去越无聊，就是敬酒，站起来敬酒，走过去敬酒，坐着也有人来敬酒，还要假笑，那我也回敬您一杯。哪像当年我和李卫东呢，我们提一大堆最便宜的罐装酒，我忘记是什么牌子，我们拼酒，谁先倒下谁是孙子，结局是我们一起醉。两个二十岁不到的人，酒量自然半斤八两。现在的能喝，还不是这二十几年练出来的。我可能比他好在那么一点，我不抽烟，或者，我抽会抽一点，我没有烟瘾，跟他不一样。他很怕抽烟会黄牙，要定期去诊所洗，洗完连豆腐都吃不了，我说你怕牙黄不怕肺会黑吗，他咳嗽，心都黑，怕什么，人要脸树要皮，我就要一张脸。

王总的电话没挂，我随口问一句还有谁去，他说阿东，阿邦都会去。我知道王总嘴里的阿东是谁，心里迅速过了一下最近发生的一些事情，我可能还是要去找一下李卫东。毕竟，李卫东这些年一直在澳门和内地两头跑，有些话他去说比我再多求几个大佬都有用。许英才跟了我十多年，无奈这个人好赌，欠一屁股债，要被别人吊水牢，老婆孩子都要跟着完。小孩子才几岁，老爹不争气，小孩子总要有口饭吃有个学上吧。就是这样子，李卫东这个名字又冒出来，当年的事又冒出来，现实想什么，梦境里自然要出现一些什么东西映照。我上次见他是三年前，方元的女儿结婚，我俩莫名其妙坐一桌，新郎新娘来这一桌敬酒，所有人的杯子都是两两相碰，我跟他呢，那么多矮脚玻璃杯上下乱窜，就我和他的，碰不到一起。我当时也暗想，何必呢，我不欠他，他不欠我，心虚什么，我悄悄看他，李卫东正在侧着脑袋听别人讲话，和我的视线对上一点点就撇开了。

梦里的李卫东，应该是二十岁出头没多少，我还没有和他散之前的样子，洗到发白的蓝色衬衫，站在窗前回头，那个时候头发都流行长一点，他倒是学了哪个香港明星，剪碎发，稍微短一点，一点点摩丝就能立起来。我年轻的时候毕竟想要玩摇滚，用很拙劣的发水漂了头，头皮都流血了，也要搞一个长一点的头发，用一个黑色的皮筋扎起来，看上去还很像一回事。那个梦不是连续的，李卫东一下子站在窗前，一下子又满头乱发地躺在被窝里，大喊，岳建国，我要把你的吉他砸了。屋里的光倏然变黑，我跟他紧紧靠在一起，只有一个小窗的车厢动荡，人像奴隶一样，连着自己的行李被锁在地上，我的意识告诉我，我们这是要去广州，到广州之后，坐车去海陆丰，另一个意识又跳出来，海陆丰不好，你去东莞，去惠东，都好过你去海陆丰贩毒，前一个声音又在质问，惠东也是毒村，你们上这趟火车，你们都要玩完的。模模糊糊中，梦里的李卫东捏过我的下巴来吻我，咬破我的舌头，我不觉得疼。然后他问我，岳建国，我们要不要回头。

动荡的车厢，左右摇晃，越来越厉害以至于最终倾倒，我从床边跌到地上，睡觉睡到滚下床，我还真没经历过几次。我摸一摸摔痛的膝盖，房间很暗，当晚的床伴没有被动静吵醒，于是，我又悄悄爬回床上，当作无事发生过。

其实我真和他是坐的同一辆火车南下来广东，那是1991年，他的背包里塞了三盘磁带，都是Beyond的盗版。1993年家驹去世，他抱着我哭了一个晚上，我知道他有个梦，我也有个梦，虽然我们现在都离那个梦非常遥远了。他喜欢冷雨夜，九十年代我们还在用能抗在肩上的收音机放磁带，手里的钱包好一点了之后，他买了walkman,还在听Beyond，我买了三个大哥大，送给他一个，拿出去装逼。94年中国摇滚新势力在香港红磡，我们在街上和别人打架，都进医院了，自然谁都没有去成。回到宿舍，我说我拿吉他给你唱一首不插电的无地自容，他说我唱的难听死了，但还是捂着眼睛哭了。结局呢，中国摇滚哪有十年，早死了。后来又有什么，我想一想，周杰伦都是新千年之后的事，陈奕迅，张国荣，还有谁，张学友，黎明他们，四大天王。说来很好笑，当时是是谁啊，一个香港歌手，跑乌鲁木齐开演唱会，香港刚回归，到处开演唱会，我和李卫东坐了几十个小时的火车去乌鲁木齐听演唱会，比我们从老家坐火车的时间都要长。不过那时候体面，不是坐货车车厢，有点钱了，坐的软卧。其实坐飞机也可以，但软卧比飞机票还贵，我们就是要这个面子，才买的软卧。衣服带少，等回到广东，都发高烧，去吊水。现在想一想，真是很好笑。

年轻都好笑，四十岁算不算年轻？算吧，所以我现在也好笑。

我记得那个日子，什么日子都能忘，那个我忘不了，1991年10月19日，广州热的要死。我们下了车，没有去原先我大伯介绍的海陆丰，因为汽车票卖完了，我又不想等，干脆去东莞做工。一开始在工地做搬运，我和李卫东肩膀上的皮都是被晒掉的，晚上只能互相给对方上药了。再过几个月，好一点，有人介绍我们进一个工厂，我去做仓库工，李卫东跟着一个老会计算账。仓库工还是要搬东西，即使有拉车，肩膀扛着的时候不算少了。我那时候很瘦，今天很壮，练出来的，因为当时有胃病，吃不多，吐的都比吃得多。李卫东用他的工资买胃药给我吃，才算好一点。1999年，药换成了斯达舒，我吃了几年，胃的毛病才好一些。我是怎么发的家？其实也简单，大胆一点，当时的仓库工有两个，老的那一个说要退休，我顶他的班，销售在隔壁，有个人离职，我跑去跟老板说我可以去做销售，事实证明我做的不错，销售部的经理跑出去自己开厂，我又跑去找老板，把我拉到过的大单子一个一个说出来，他就让我做经理。这就算有钱，算开始发家。李卫东也差不多了，但他没有继续在那个厂里继续做，我是零五年走，他零一年走的，他去了澳门，他有朋友在那里。澳门能做什么，赌博啊，我说李卫东你他妈脑子有病吗，他说你才有病，做厂子能搞多少钱，厂子倒了你他妈还是那个下火车时候的穷光蛋。这么久了，我好多朋友都会去澳门赌博，统统输的精光，许英才不是一样栽了跟头，连老妈拆迁赔的钱都输干净，人给关在澳门不许回来，老婆孩子被赶出家，没地方住，还要我找一间小旅馆安顿。我知道李卫东有关系，起码我从十七岁认识他到现在，没求过他什么事，人命关天，我要去求他了。

我和他一个地方出来的，我当时因为一些原因没有参加高考，他参加了，落榜，正好流行南下打工，我大伯说海陆丰缺人，不读书的话就去赚钱。李卫东听到我说的这个消息，问我，敢不敢一起去试一试，一开始我很顾虑，但我看了看我自己在的这个破城市，一辈子也就那样，正好李卫东又他妈地在放一些走吧唱吧自由吧的黑豹窦唯，我咬咬牙，敢。无论说出来信不信，我觉得，那个年代离家出走的年轻人，一为了钱，二为了梦想，很多人钱和梦想是分不开的，我能分开，我跟李卫东说，我们去吧，一起去，赚了钱我们就去唱歌。李卫东唱歌好听，我又会弹吉他，我当时很傻逼，我跟他说，你知道吗，岳建国和李卫东，这叫什么，这叫双剑合璧。

我不知道李卫东分不分的开，他爱听歌，也爱钱。爱钱不是坏事，我也爱，没有钱你真的寸步难行。我们最穷的时候，电饭锅里只能放很少的一层米，不屑吃粥，硬要煲成很糊的米饭，用刀撬下来，他一半我一半，就着咸菜或者腐乳，广东人真的很会做腌菜，还便宜，一开始吃不惯，后来吃惯了，饭桌少了这些，还不习惯。我吭哧吭哧吃掉我的那一块，他吃了一半就停下了，剩下沾着口水的一半夹到我碗里。我说李卫东你神经病啊，他和我比了一下胳膊，你看看，他说，你才几两肉。其实他也瘦，我们当时都瘦，都是贫穷的骷髅，一个月几百工资，喝酒抽烟迪厅都比买米花钱的多，我跟着他抽烟，没他多，他一半先自己点一根，手夹着，放到我嘴边，指甲划过我的嘴唇，我心情好就会叼过去，心情不好，用脚踢他小腿肚，他就识趣地离开。

01年他离开了当时的工厂，也算离开了我，中间究竟是为了什么，我一直不清楚，人活着是会变的，从爱钱，变成很爱钱，从爱着一个人，变成不爱一个人。我和他，我们悄悄算一个爱人，悄悄算一个爱过。工厂分配宿舍，他三楼我四楼，都要悄悄跑进一个人的房间里，他咬我，我摸着他的皮肤，谁都没谈女友，大家都在说这两个老鳏夫。01年他走以前，一个下了大雨的晚上，宿舍停电，我们点了蜡烛照亮，都只穿了一条内裤，他抱着我的肚子，耳朵贴在我的心脏上，说，岳建国，要是一辈子，只在一个地方，只爱一个人，那会不会很好。我没回答他，我到现在都不知道怎么回答，就像我到现在都不知道，为什么，第二天早上他突然要拉着我去澳门，说有什么关系，可以搞博彩，那时候我们什么梦想都会有，我说李卫东你放屁，他突然打了我一拳，转身就走了。这一次，他没问我敢不敢，我心里面满是恐惧，满满地，写着那两个字，不敢。

还有一件事我忘不了，那天晚上我没回答他，他拉着我的手起身，推开窗台的门，那天是在我的寝室，上面没有遮蔽，我和他淋了个透，他掰着我的下巴吻我。噢，我明白了，我明白那个梦里，那个摇晃的，充满凝重气味的车厢，李卫东为什么要吻我了。

这之后我也听过他消息的，有的是无意间听到，说澳门李家突然多了一个年轻人，很有手段，有些是我打听的，我听说他结了婚，又离了婚，但不知道有没有小孩。我没有结婚，这些年我早就跟家里断了联系，我想玩，四十岁的男人，有钱有车有房，我不去赌博，什么都玩得起。我们是在一些场合见了面，要么坐一张桌，要么隔着一个房间，他认识我，我认识他，他没高没矮，没胖没瘦，只能看出的确是长了很多岁，有皱纹，皮肤也黑了一点，粗糙了一些，胡茬剃得倒是体面。别人给我介绍说，这是李卫东，在澳门珠海那边做生意的，我装作熟络，他也熟络，彼此握手，说你好。

王总说的局在维港旁边的酒店，我早上很早起了床，从内地坐直通车到的佐敦，然后我随便逛了一下，坐着双层巴士，像个游客，还特地去了趟浅水湾，拜一拜天后庙，神佛由不得你信不信，命运也是，拜拜财运，再拜拜平安，一些有的没的，况且晚上要见李卫东，我糊里糊涂地也心里念了三次他的名字。其实香港我来过很多次，大屿山那边通常有些事要处理的。虽然我说不要搞赌博，别的事情，我还是有经手，以前会鄙视，但现在，也习惯了，人有活着的无数种方式，我只是其中一种，要分什么好坏呢。我没选在第二层，就在第一层的最后一排落了坐。双层巴士外一般贴满了满满的广告，我的位置正好缺了口，其实广告不妨碍你看外面风景，车开起来和平常玻璃无异，但有一点东西隔着，我还是不舒服。我去的早，一辆巴士，我从天光要坐到天暗，外面的灯都亮起。脑子里满满是晚上要见的人，车停在一条狭窄的路口等红灯，我向窗外看，匆匆闪过一个影子，很像李卫东。

其实见到他不稀奇，中环很小，香港很小，这个世界很小，我们会遇到很多次。

只是。

 

香港的观景电梯一般都不大，很小，或者说，无论什么电梯都很小，站三四个人好勉强了，这个酒店有点年头，前两年装修过，也无法改变电梯间的狭窄。幸好我这个时候只有一个人站在里面，拿着我的手包，电梯间一格一格升高，我也从紧密的楼层中满满看见竖着的维港。我们先在二十三楼的餐厅用餐，期间没能和他搭上话。九点半，王总在地下一层开了个大包间，有些从泰国，日本，韩国来的公主带着熏人的香水味，走了进来。他一开始是疏离的，直到我端着酒杯，慢慢走向他，从蝇头小时开始寒暄，慢慢讲到许英才，然后我们喝酒，他喝他那一杯，喝完了，一个戴着皇冠的泰国小姐给他再倒半杯红酒，然后给我再倒半杯。我们坐在一张沙发上谈事情，别的人也在谈事情，中间穿走着说蹩脚广东话的公主。酒越喝越多，他坐得离我越来越近。布满烟和酒臭的ktv包间一下子变成两个不同的空气球，一个气球里是王总他们和一帮年轻的公主，另一个气球是李卫东，和正被他揽着肩膀的我。他嘴里叼了根烟，和刚才疏离的样子一下又不同了。缓缓喷出一口白烟，他笑着问我说，你现在是谁呀，我说，我是岳建国。你怎么可能是建国呢，他笑得更开心了。我在被酒精强奸的大脑里愤懑，建国这个名字不好吗，你十七岁到现在，不是喊我老岳，就是喊岳建国，比我小那么一岁两岁，从没喊过我哥。

算了，既然他说我不是建国，那我不是建国。我又想起前两天那个女人拉着我去夜场小影院看的电影，里面有个人叫阿辉。女人的名字我不记得了，辉这个字很好，明亮光辉，哪像我们，曾经的梦是亮的，现在也好多事见不得人。可能我更喜欢的还是那一句，黎耀辉，不如我们由头来过。我认真地看着李卫东，他把嘴里的烟放到我嘴边，问我你抽不抽。毕竟我是求人做事，当然要顺他的意，他手指碰到我嘴唇的一刻，我惊觉，这么多年，我一直在怀念他的吻。

 

我实在醉昏头了，醉到拉着他沾了红酒的衬衫领子，问他，你为什么不带我去澳门，他说，岳建国是个懦夫，李卫东也是个懦夫。

 

“我们都不敢。”

他喝了一口红酒。

“我们都不敢。”

我喃喃重复他的话

 

“其实我下午看见你了。”

“在哪？”

“弥敦道后面的小道，你坐在巴士上，蠢得要死。”

“那我也看到你了。”

 

“现在真好。”

“是啊。”

“可惜当年没勇气爱你。”

“的确，我现在也没有勇气爱你。”

 

喝醉的男人都会像小孩，我们靠在一起，肩膀，颈窝和侧恼，也许我们在哭吧，这么久了，也欠一个契机去释怀，释怀不了，那就发泄。王总的空气球朦朦胧胧传来笑声，还有人说，李总和岳总喝醉了，等会儿开间房让几个妹妹陪他俩一起玩。我想说算了吧，但我没力气说，靠着喝醉的李卫东，我只想永远醉下去了。

 

要明白，那一句话，我和他，岳建国和李卫东，从来就没那个勇气说出口。

 

 


End file.
